A step-down switching regulator may be configured to provide a regulated output voltage (Vout) in response to an input voltage (Vin). The switching regulator may include a top-side transistor and a bottom-side transistor. When the top-side transistor is on and the bottom-side transistor is off, Vin-Vout is applied across an inductor, causing the inductor current to ramp upwards. When the top-side transistor is off and the bottom-side transistor is on, the inductor current ramps downwards. The inductor current is applied to a capacitor to provide the output voltage. Also, feedback may be employed to control the duty cycle of the switching. The output voltage may be sensed to provide the feedback. In current mode switching regulators, current sensing is also employed. Previously, current sensing has been accomplished by coupling a resistor in series with the inductor, and sensing a voltage drop across the resistor.